Cuatro maneras de anunciar que estoy embarazada
by Marin Nikiforov D.Campbell
Summary: Estados unidos acaba de descubrir que esta embarazada y quiere decírselo a cuatro personas en particular. Rusia, el padre del niño, Canadá, su hermano, Inglaterra su "madre" y Francia su "padre". Decir simplemente que estaba embarazada no es lo suyo. Ella tiene otras ideas... Parejas: RusAme, Fruk y PruCan - Fem Estados Unidos...
1. Prologo y toni

**Cuatro(+1) maneras de anunciar que estoy embarazada**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resumen:** Estados unidos acaba de descubrir que esta embarazada y quiere decírselo a cuatro personas en particular. Rusia, el padre del niño, Canadá, su hermano, Inglaterra su "madre" y Francia su "padre". Decir simplemente que estaba embarazada no es lo suyo. Ella tiene otras ideas...

 **Emparejamientos:** chica Estados unidos x Rusia, Francia x Inglaterra.

 **Advertencias:** cambio de genero estados unidos, lemon, menciones de yaoi, utilización de nombres humanos, malas palabras y una gran cantidad de ternura.

 **No soy dueño de nada y lo hago a mi beneficio propio y para compartir mis historias con los lectores.**

 **N/A:** Tengo mas de un año sin escribir y sinceramente esta es la primera vez que escribo hetalia, francamente en mis primeras historias, mi gramática es una mierda, espero haber mejorado un poco, ojala y les guste ^_^ .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Embarazada._

Al ser una nación trae con sigo muchas responsabilidades, pasar por hambrunas, epidemias, crisis económicas, ataques terroristas, guerras, entre muchas otras cosas.

Cuando Estados Unidos escucho la palabra 'embarazada' proveniente de la boca de su medico de confianza, solo podía sentir una ráfaga de emociones. Y fue a través de ella en tan solo unos segundos;

Por supuesto, la primera fue, incredulidad completa; "¿embarazada...? ¡¿Como demonios _puedo_ estar embarazada?!"- dijo Amelia golpeando las manos en contra del escritorio del medico, con sus ojos tan grandes como platos.

Luego vino el pánico; " ..espera!, estas bromeando ¿no?"- se quedo mirando con ansiedad al medico, esperando que de pronto se empezara a reír y saliera un tipo con una cámara grabando para un programa de bromas, ya lo podía ver, el animador del programa anunciando '¡Y.. aquí lo que todos esperaban!, como reacciona Estados Unidos al embarazo!', pero, lamentablemente, no paso.

Seguido de la negación "no! No puedo estar embarazada! ¡Esto no es posible!"-agitando los brazos frenéticamente y moviendo la cabeza en negación, evitando la mirada del medico.

Continuando, con una naciente aceptación "realmente estoy embarazada ¿verdad?"-declaro secamente, colocando sus manos suavemente sobre su vientre.

Y finalmente, emoción;-"¿que tan avanzada estoy? ¿cuando piensa que nacerá el bebe?, espera, ¿es niña o niño? No, no me digas! ¡Quiero que sea una sorpresa!"

Su medico había sido muy informativo y ofreció su consuelo y una sensación de calma. Ella tenia 5 semanas, dejando 34 semanas hasta que nazca, osea que, tenia mucho tiempo para planificar la llegada de su bebe. Su medico le acompañaría cada paso y la ayudaría a convertirse en una futura madre.

Pero...

había una cosa en la que su medico no podía ayudarla, y eso era;

informar a las personas cercanas a ella sobre su embarazo.

¿como y cuando, ella podía informarles?

Ella no podía simplemente decirles;'¡adivinen quien esta embarazada!'.

No, no podía.

Estaba mal.

Ademas...

¡¿Donde estaba la diversión en eso?!

¡Esta fue una ocasión feliz!, aunque sea una sorpresa totalmente inesperada, que, probablemente no debería haber sido; después de todo, ella y el ruski* eran bastante apasionados (N/A:yo diría que como conejos en celo -_-) a la hora de hacer sexo, pero claro, a ninguno de los dos se les había pasado por la cabeza que podía quedar embarazada.

Bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta ¿no?

* * *

Al volver a su casa se puso a pensar en las maneras en como anunciar su embarazo, primero, por supuesto le dirá al padre, su adorable ruso gigante de 2 metros,("bastardo comunista",como tan cariñosamente solía llamarlo), luego a su querido hermano Canadia, así se llama ¿no?, y por ultimo a sus padres; Inglaterra y Francia.

Amelia reflexionaba mientras jugaba video juegos con Toni, el cual estaba maldiciendo por que ella no estaba prestando atención. Ella miro a Toni y considero decirle, claro que el primero en enterarse tenia que ser Iván, pero Toni era su BFF, ademas, es un alienígena, así que el no se preocupa por cosas mundanas como esta, el no se lo diría a nadie (igualmente no le entenderían), y ella necesitaba decírselo a alguien para descargar la emoción, a si que se lo dijo de manera simple y sin rodeos.

"estoy embarazada" -Toni se le quedo mirando con sus grandes ojos rojos e inclino la cabeza en cuestionamiento.

"fuckin...bitch...fucking...fuck...bitch (¿es de aquel humano gigante que te hace gritar todas las noches?)" -Amelia solo dio una mirada de cuestionamiento sin hacer comentario alguno, antes de asentir lentamente, esperando la reacción de toni.

"fuckin...bitch...fucking...fuck...bitch fuckin...bitch...fucking...fuck...bitch (pasaría tarde o temprano, después de todo, ustedes realizan ese acto carnal mas de 10 veces por semana)"-dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

Amelia se quedo mirando a Toni, las lagrimas empezaban a picar en sus ojos, ella no quería llorar, y no tenia razones, porque, a pesar de ser su BFF, Toni sigue siendo un extraterrestre, y a el no interesan mucho las cuestiones mundanas y ella lo sabia, había vivido con el desde el incidente de Roswell después de todo, pero, ella era una super potencia embarazada y con hormonas al máximo, así que, se hecho a llorar.

Toni solo se le quedo mirando unos segundos, soltó lo que parecía ser un suspiro, y salio de la habitación. En el momento en el que Toni se fue, los sollozos de amelía aumentaron.

* * *

¡¿Como se atreve a dejarla aquí sola y llorando?! ¡¿eso es lo que hacen los BFF?! ¡No!, ¡De ahora en adelante Toni no seria mas su BFF!, ¡¿después de todo lo que ella hizo por el?! Y si le paga?!; Amelia sollozo mas y se hundió en el sofá abrazando un cojín y llenándolo de mocos, poco se dio cuenta de que Toni volvió a entrar en la habitación con algo en las manos.

"bitch... (Amelia...)"- llamo Toni; pero parecía que Amelia se negaba a hacerle caso, pues solo siguió sollozando mientras balbuceaba estupideces como, 'Toni ya no me quiere', 'Vanya** ¿donde estas?', '¡te odio Toni!', '¡¿por que eres tan malo?!', ¡quiero a mama Iggy***!, '¡tengo hambre!', '¡Vanya dame comida!', 'Espera...¡Vanya no esta aqui!' y con este ultimo comenzó a sollozar mas.

"bitch... (Amelia...)"

Pareciendo darse cuenta por fin de la presencia de Toni, Amelia paro de llorar, pero aun no quería mirar a Toni -"¡¿que quieres?!"- grito alterada aun sin mirarle la cara.

".bitch...fucking...fuck (Amelia, mirame)"- respondio tranquilamente.

Amelia no queria voltear a verlo, pero habia algo en el tono de voz de toni que hizo que ella basilara un poco. Lentamente y con cautela levanto la cara del cojin y habrio los ojos. Y ¿con que se encuentra? Con toni claro, pero lo que no se esperaba era la hermosa vista que habia en sus manos(¿?).

¿que hay en las manos de toni? Se preguntaran los lectores.

Bueno, pues en las manos de toni se encuentra, algo que a los ojos de amelia es;¡una de las mejores cosas del mundo!

Claro, no mejor que las hamburguesas, ¡pero casi igual de maravilloso!, en serio, ¡En estos momentos quería ir a buscar tipo que lo invento y darle un beso tan maravillosa creación que se hizo en su país...!

Pero, bueno... se seguirán preguntando que hay en las manos de Toni ¿no?, entonces tendremos que retroceder unos minutos antes para saberlo;

 _Hace unos momentos..._

Al salir de la sala, el extraterrestre se dirigió directamente a la cocina, una vez allí, se acerco a los estantes que guardan la vajilla y saco un gran tazón de porcelana colocándolo en el mostrador. Tomo de una cesta de frutas, que estaba al otro lado de la cocina dos plátanos y los coloco al lado del tazón.

Se dirigió a el refrigerador y saco de la hielera tres envases de helado, uno de chocolate, otro de vainilla y el ultimo de fresa, de la parte de arriba del refrigerador saco un sirope de chocolate y otro de fresa, ademas de una crema batida y un frasco de cerezas en almíbar, colocándolos también en el mostrador. De otro estante extrajo tres frascos que contenían las chispas de chocolate, chispas arco iris,nueces y de uno de los gabinetes saco una cuchara de helado.

Listo.

"fuckin...bitch...fucking...fuck...bitch (espero que con esto se calle)..."-murmuro Toni por lo bajo, mientras pelaba los plátanos y los colocaba en el tazón. No es que odiara a Amelia, ademas ella entendía que el no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, así que decidió hacerle un postre para que ella se calmara y así el podía terminar su juego de Assasin's cread en paz.

Destapo los helados y tomo la cuchara, y comenzó a colocar una bola cada sabor de helado.

Espera...

Amelia siempre a tenido un apetito voraz, y ahora que tenia a un pequeño humano en su vientre, tendría que comer mas ¿no?... Con ese pensamiento Toni puso tres bolas de cada sabor de helado.

Baño el helado y los plátanos en sirope de chocolate y fresa, luego tomo la crema batida y cubrió el helado y los plátanos, luego coloco la chispas arco iris y de chocolate; poniendo una cereza en cada bola de helado, su creación estaba lista.

Asintiendo para si mismo, tomo el banana split y salio de la cocina, haciéndose camino a la sala de estar, para dárselo a Amelia y que por fin se calle.

 _En el presente..._

En el momento en que vio ese banana split gigante la baba comenzó a caer de la comisura de su boca, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo extraño y coloco el dedo indice en sus labios mientras veía atontada el helado.

"Toni...¿eso es para mi?"- pregunto mientras seguida mirando como estúpida el helado, fijo su mirada en Toni y vio que el extraterrestre asentía lentamente y con cautela esperando a ver que haría ella.

Lagrimas volvieron a picar en sus ojos, mientras sorbía los mocos que le quedaban de tanto llorar la ultima vez. En el momento en que empezó a llorar otra vez, se lanzo encima de Toni (claro, con cuidado de no dañar el helado) gritando; "¡Wahh...! ¡Toni es tan buen amigo!", "¡por favor! ¡perdóname por lo que dije antes!", "¡jamas tendré mejor amigo que tu Toni!", "¡Toni nunca me dejara sola!", "¡eres el mejor! ¡te quiero tanto!"; y un montón de cosas mas.

Toni solo la miro con su expresión en banco habitual, y soltó un suspiro(¿?)

Al parecer, no podría terminar su partida de Assasin's cread hoy.

* * *

Amelia estaba recostada en su cama con su laptop en frente de ella, en dicho computador habia un documento en blanco con solo un titulo que decía; "maneras de anunciar que estoy embarazada", después de un rato escribió cuatro nombres uno encima del otro:

 _Rusia:_

 _Canadá:_

 _Inglaterra:_

 _Francia:_

reflexiono un rato sobre lo que haría y pronto muchas ideas impresionantes ( _la palabra impresionante fue patrocinada por el impresionante Prusia_ _kesesese_ ) llenaron su mente, sonriendo como maníaca, empezó a teclear con rapidez el ordenador.

 _Para decirle a Rusia, necesitaría; una prueba de embarazo de farmacia, camisetas, hojas de papel, rotuladores...etc, jeje ya se podía imaginar la cara que pondría Iván_

 _para Canadá, necesitaría; un viaje a Toronto, mas camisetas, zapatos..._

 _para Inglaterra, umm... una caja de envió, una vieja manta, y preparar sus oídos para lo que vendría después_

 _y finalmente, para Francia, necesitaría comida y papel._

Escribiendo locamente en la laptop, espero que todo este esfuerzo valiera la pena...

* * *

 **ruski* : Termino ofensivo que utilizan los estadounidenses para los rusos**

 **vanya**: apodo cariño utilizado en rusia para los que se llaman Iván**

 **iggy***: apodo que utiliza estados unidos para acortar el nombre de Inglaterra**

 **Bueno eso fue todo, esperen la actualización pronto, las maneras que anunciara su embarazo seran muy divertidas y tiernas, ademas de eso planeo hacer escenas lemon entre estados unidos y rusia e inglaterra y francia. Tengo un dilema, ¿deberia poner PruCan tambien? Digame que piensan y porfavor dejen revienws.**

 **¡nos leemos luego!**


	2. Sorpresa sorpresa querido vanya!

**Cuatro(+1) maneras de anunciar que estoy embarazada**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resumen:** Estados unidos acaba de descubrir que esta embarazada y quiere decírselo a cuatro personas en particular. Rusia, el padre del niño, Canadá, su hermano, Inglaterra su "madre" y Francia su "padre". Decir simplemente que estaba embarazada no es lo suyo. Ella tiene otras ideas...

 **Emparejamientos:** chica Estados unidos x Rusia, Francia x Inglaterra.

 **Advertencias:** cambio de genero estados unidos, lemon, yaoi, utilización de nombres humanos, malas palabras y una gran cantidad de ternura.

 **No soy dueño de nada y lo hago a mi beneficio propio y para compartir mis historias con los lectores.**

 **N/A:** aquí esta la actualización, espero que la disfruten

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Iván conducía hasta la casa de Amelia mientras recordaba la "conversación" que tuvo con ella, antes de tomar el avión hasta Estados Unidos.

 _Un dia antes..._

 _Rusia se encontraba en una reunión con sus jefes, los tres estaban discutiendo sobre el envió de armas y ayuda a Siria, cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, Iván se puso nervioso, juraba que había puesto el teléfono en vibrador, pero al parecer no fue así,_ _Medvédev y Putin solo le dieron miradas de cuestionamiento y esperaron a ver si contestaba o no._

 _Ignoro el teléfono hasta que dejo de sonar esperando que quien este del otro lado de la linea dejara de llamar, por desgracia no paso y el bendito teléfono siguió sonando._

" _¿Por que no contestas Iván? Quizás sea ella y por eso la insistencia"- dijo Putin soltando un suspiro, Medvédev solo le dio una mirada de cuestionamiento a Putin, preguntándose quien es "ella"_

 _A pesar de ser su actual presidente, Rusia no dijo a Medvédev lo de su relación con Amelia, y Putin... bueno, el hombre lo a conocido por mas de 15 años, es su ex presidente y su actual primer ministro, ademas de ser, el primer presidente que le dio un trato amable desde la caída de la unión soviética, así que, ¿por que no decirle?_

" _Pero..."- dijo Iván pasando su mirada hacia Medvédev algo incierto sobre contestar el teléfono, mientras estaba en una reunión._

 _Medvédev dándose cuenta de su mirada dijo tranquilamente - "adelante, contesta, ademas estoy un poco curioso de saber quien es esta 'ella' de la que hablan"- Rusia solo lo miro unos segundos debatiéndose, hasta que soltó un suspiro, y contesto el celular._

"привет _* habla Rus-" -no pudo terminar su condena, por que de inmediato un grito femenino estridente rompió desde el otro lado del teléfono haciendo saltar ligeramente a los presentes._

"¡ _VANYA_!"

 _Medvédev se quedo asombrado por la magnitud del grito, Putin por otro lado, no estaba tan asombrado, ya que sabia cuantos tonos podría tener la voz de Estados Unidos._

 _Rusia aparto el celular de su oído momentáneamente para no quedarse sordo y un poco aturdido intento responder a Amelía alarmado._

" _¡Ameliya!** ¡¿que pas-"-pero no pudo terminar, por que fue nuevamente cortado_

" _¡TE NESECITO AQUI EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!"- Volvió a gritar en un tono exigente Amelia._

" _¡pero_ любовь _*** ahora mismo estoy en una reunión con mis jefes!"- dijo Iván frenéticamente intentando calmar a Amelia, pero ¿adivinen que? No lo logro._

" _¡ ME INTERESA UN BLEDO LA REUNION CON TUS JEFES! ¡TE QUIERO AQUI MAÑANA TEMPRANO O SI NO...¡TU PRESIOSA PIPA PAGARA EL PRECIO!- y con la ultima amenaza Amelia colgó._

 _Rusia estaba frenético, ¡no sabia que hacer! , por una parte estaba la reunión, era importante y no podía dejar a sus jefes colgados sin mas, pero... por otro lado...¡su preciosa pipa! ¡sabia que era un a mala idea dejarla en casa de Amelia el mes pasado! ¡¿quien sabe que maldad le haría Amelia si no cumplía con su demanda?!_

" _Y ahora ¿que fue lo que hiciste para que se enojara así Iván?"- pregunto Putin algo molesto, le agradaba Amelia, era una buena chica e Iván debió de haberle hecho algo para que este así de molesta._

" _Pe..pero ¡yo no hice nada!"- respondió Rusia mirando nerviosamente a Putin, como un niño intentando librarse de la culpa._

" _¡Algo debiste haber hecho! ¡ahora ve a su casa y resuélvelo!"-grito Putin señalando la puerta con el ceño fruncido, cual padre regañando a su hijo, mandando lo a su habitación sin cena._

 _Rusia solo bajo la cabeza en decepción y salio abatido de la habitación, lanzándole una ultima mirada a Medvédev, quien había estado observando todo el desarrollo en shock._

 _En el presente..._

Rusia aparco el coche a un lado de la casa (*tos*mini mansión *tos*) de Amelia, salio del coche, cerrando la puerta asegurándose de que el auto este bien cerrado, hizo su camino hacia las rejas negras, busco en su bolsillo y saco el juego de llaves que Amelia le había dado.

Avanzando hasta la entrada de la casa noto que la puerta de caoba tenia un cartel en ella. Examinando el cartel con cuidado, noto inmediatamente que tenia la letra de Amelia. El cartel tenia lo siguiente;

" _Mi dulce Vanya, el dia de hoy tu y yo tendremos un juego, habré la puerta y sigue los carteles que te darán indicaciones para que puedas llegar hasta el premio"_

'¿me hizo tomar todo el camino desde mi casa hasta aca solamente por un juego?' pensó con un tic en el ojo. Bueno probablemente no debería sorprenderle, después de todo, es Amelia.

Dando un suspiro de resignación abrió la puerta y entro en la casa.

Una vez adentro, se saco el abrigo que llevaba puesto y lo colgó en el perchero, quedándose solamente con una camiseta blanca que mostraba muy bien los músculos de sus brazos y su perfecto paquete de seis (N/A:*ejem* lo siento, me estoy saliendo del tema) y su bufanda que nunca puede faltar (habría una masacre si lo hiciera). Miro alrededor buscando con la mirada otro cartel.

Notó uno en el pasillo que daba a la sala, y avanzo hasta allí para leerlo;

" _El dia de hoy, ademas de jugar un juego, tengo un anuncio que hacerte"_

el cartel en si, tenia una flecha que señalaba su camino hacia hasta el comedor, caminando hacia el próximo cartel, se pregunto cual era el anuncio que Amelia tenia que hacerle.

'umm... tal vez se compro un perro, o el extraterrestre raro que vive en su sótano por fin decidió volver al espacio, o a lo mejor por fin decidió sacar a su amiga ballena de la piscina' pensó tomando en cuenta las posibilidades sobre el dichoso anuncio.

Entrando al comedor se dio de cuanta de que el siguiente cartel era un pregunta, y también tenia dos carteles mas a cada lado que decían 'si' y 'no' con flechas señalando distintas direcciones.

" _si tuvieras que asumir una responsabilidad de una mascota conmigo ¿lo harías?"_

'да, definitivamente compro un perro' peso con una gota de sudor en la cien

Sin duda alguna tomo, el camino de 'si', sabia perfectamente que amelía no estaría feliz si escogía el 'no' y si amelía no estaba feliz, el bienestar de su pipa estaba en juego.

Siguiendo el camino del 'si' el cual tenia flechas señalándolo, llego hasta el pie de las escaleras que daban al piso superior, como se lo espero había otra pregunta de 'si' o 'no', en esta ocasión el 'no' daba al pasillo el cual el reconoció como la puerta trasera y el 'si' daba al piso superior, la pregunta decía;

" _Iván, si en este momento, te pidiera que nos casemos ¿lo harías?"_

"¡¿casarse?!¡¿Amelia quiere casarse solo por un perro?!"- se pregunto escandalizado, definitivamente su pequeño girasol se estaba volviendo loca, esperaba que no sea el tipo de locura de Bielorrusia, por que si no, seria el, el que se volvería loco. Se estremecía de tan solo pensarlo. (Sipe, Rusia tiene un trauma con la palabra "casarse" N/A: Cualquiera lo tendría con la hermanita que se gasta¬¬)

Estuvo apunto de elegir el 'no', pero luego se le vino, la imagen mental, de Amelia siendo entregada al altar por Inglaterra en un vestido de novia blanco prístino, adornado con pequeños diamantes alrededor de la cintura, un velo con una pequeña tiara de plata y un ramo de rosas rojas y girasoles, se veía tan hermosa, ademas de eso, estaba el, esperándola orgullosamente al final del altar. Tener esa visión hizo que se le encogiera el corazón, pensó unos minutos y al final eligió el 'si'.

Mientras subía las escaleras se imagino como seria la vida de casados con Amelia, se le vinieron tantas imágenes a la mente que no pudo evitar fantasear un poco. El y Amelia jugando en el patio con su nuevo perro que tenia nombre 'Dimitri', el y Amelia jugando en la nieve del patio de su casa en Moscú, el y Amelia acurrucados juntos en un sofá frente a la chimenea compartiendo una taza de chocolate caliente, el y Amelia en una isla paradisíaca en su luna de miel. Se sonrojo un poco con este ultimo.

Cuando llego al piso de arriba vio el próximo cartel, y todas sus fantasías se rompieron a pedazos, se esfumaron en una nube de humo y desaparecieron como la 'p' cuando se dice la palabra psicología.

El cartel decía lo siguiente;

"¡ _Era una broma! :p, no el anuncio no es una propuesta de matrimonio:/ "_

siguió la flecha que tenia el letrero automáticamente, caminando como si fuera un zombi, cuando llego al próximo cartel...

¡todas sus fantasías revivieron como Goku con las esferas del dragón!

¡Casi lloro de alegría!

¡Casi!

La Gran Madre Rusia no llora.

Y Punto.

El cartel decía;

" _¡_ _Aunque probablemente si alla planes de casarse después del anuncio! :)"_

yendo a la dirección que señala la flecha con una alegría infantil invadiendo todo su ser, así fue como llego al próximo cartel el cual estaba colgado en la puerta de la habitación de Amelia y tenia una flecha señalando hacia la izquierda donde detecto una mesa alta con una caja de regalo de color blanco con una cinta de color azul en ella.

El cartel de la puerta decía;

" _¡Felicidades Honey! Has llegado a tu destino, El anuncio que te daré se encuentra dentro de esta caja, en cuanto a tu premio... lo en contratas dentro de la habitación... ;) 3"_

ohhh...! Ya podía saborear su premio, lo ansiaba con todo su ser, después de todo, no había tocado a Amelia desde hace un mes que volvió a su patria.

En cuanto al anuncio...

ya había desechado la idea del perro, un perro no cabria en una caja tan pequeña, cachorro o no, decidiendo deshacerse de la intriga, tomo la caja y la abrió.

Enarco una ceja ante lo que se encontraba dentro de la caja.

Era una muñeca matryoshka que el le había regalado, recordaba la muñeca aunque se la había regalado hace mas de 20 años después de la guerra fría, la matryoshka tenia solo dos muñecas, la muñeca mas grande, que era el, y dentro de la de el, se encontraba la segunda muñeca que era Amelia.

Examino la matryoska cuidadosamente y noto que tenia una pequeña calcomanía que decía

"¡Ábreme!"

Y tal y como decía, la abrió, y se encontró con la muñeca de Amelia, era tan linda..! ademas, esta muñeca también tenia una pegatina, pero esta decía "¡Ábreme y dentro de mi encontraras el anuncio!"

encogiéndose de hombros, abrió la muñeca, dentro de ella habían retazos de papel de seda rosa y azul claro, recubiertos de tul blanco, encima de todo eso estaban dos cosas; la primera era un pequeño trozo de papel doblado, pero el no lo noto de inmediato, pues su mirada estaba puesta en la segunda cosa que era un extraño palo de plástico con un signo positivo.

Rusia solo levanto una ceja extrañado, reflexiono unos segundos en busca de algo en su mente para identificar el extraño palo.

Y luego cayo en cuenta.

Solo hay un palo de plástico con un positivo mundialmente reconocido.

Una prueba de embarazo.

Una. Maldita. Prueba. De. Embarazo.

¡¿Por que una prueba de embarazo?!

Volvió su mirada hacia la el interior de la muñeca y por fin noto el trozo de papel que ignoro al principio, lo tomo cuidadosamente como si temiera que quemara si lo tocaba.

Y lo abrió.

Al abrirlo y ver el contenido, sintió que sus piernas se volvían gelatina, su cabeza daba vueltas, su respiración se engancho, su vista tenia puntos negros, y sin nada mas...

Se desmayo.

Dejando caer el papel que inocentemente decía;

 ** ** **поздравления будущий отец**** ******

 _ **Con Amelia una hora antes...**_

Se había cansado de esperar a vanya y necesitaba una siesta, sobre todo por que el dia de hoy no había sido el mejor.

¿Por que? Bueno les contare...

Se despertó esta mañana con las nauseas matutinas.

Cuando intento comer sus hamburguesas de desayuno, no pudo por que de inmediato tuvo que hacer una visita al baño. Y para empeorar las cosas no podía tomarse su dosis de café diaria, pues el medico le dijo que el café seria malo para el bebé, así que no le quedo de otra que tomarse una taza de té...

TÉ...!

ohhh Dios.! Si su madre se enteraba, no vería el final de esta.

En ese momento su dia se arruino un poco, pero no completamente por que hoy daría la noticia a su querido vanya, a si que no se desanimo por completo.

En el momento en que termino de acomodar todos los letreros en la casa ya era tiempo del almuerzo, pero su estomago se seguía revolviendo al pensar en las hamburguesas, así que opto por comer unas galletas de fibra y un poco de jugo.

En resumen...

no había comido nada en todo el dia, y su animo estaba de perros.

Pero sabia que se animaría cuando vanya llegara, así que decidió tomar una siesta mientras el llega, por lo que ni siquiera escucho el ruido sordo de cierto ruso cayendo desmayado al otro lado de la puerta.

 *** Omake***

 _El sonido de la puerta cerrándose saco a Medvédev del shock y por fin pudo articular palabra._

" _Es..¡¿esa era la señorita Estados Unidos?!"- grito a Putin, el cual estaba tranquilamente sentado en el sofá con un brazo sobre su costado mientras con el otro sostenía una taza de té._

"да _*****"- Putin solo le lazo una mirada y respondiendo tranquilamente._

" _¡¿entonces son una pareja?!"_

"да"

" _¡¿desde cuando?!"_

" _Medio siglo"_

" _¡¿MEDIO SIGLO?! ENTONCES ¡¿QUE PASA CON LA GUERRA FRIA?!"_

 _A este punto de la conversación Medvédev ya estaba levantado con las manos sobre su escritorio._

" _tensión sexual"- Declaro Putin tranquilamente, como si hablara del clima._

 _Medvédev solo parpadeo un par de veces antes de soltar un suspiro, sentarse pesadamente en su silla, frotándose una mano en la cara para calmar el naciente dolor de cabeza que tenia._

" _No me pagan lo suficiente para esto"- declaro lastimosamente._

 _Putin solo le dio un ultimo sorbo a su té antes de declarar con algo de diversión;_

" _A ti, y a otros muchos jefes de gobierno que tienen naciones a las cuales soportar"_

 _Medvédev solo gimió mas con el comentario de Putin._

" _sabes que no lo tenemos peor, escuche que François Hollande****** tuvo que sacar a Francia de la cárcel recientemente por disfrazarse de hada madrina e ir a las protestas, declarando ser 'Francia el hada de las protestas'"- dijo Putin intentando levantarle el animo_

 _Medvédev solo soltó otro suspiro dejando de lado la conversación con un 'supongo'_

 _ **mientras tanto con Amelia...**_

 _después de colgar, se lanzo de clavado en su cama king size, tomando el cubo de helado de chocolate que estaba en su mesa de noche y espesando a comerlo con una sonrisa triunfadora._

" _~Esto sera genial~"_

 **~ Owari**

* * *

 **привет* Hola en ruso**

 **Ameliya!** asi se pronuncia amelia en ruso**

 **любовь*** cariño en ruso**

 **поздравления будущий отец**** felicidades futuro padre, en ruso**

 **да***** si en ruso**

 **François Hollande****** presidente de francia**

 **Y...bueno eso fue todo, que tal? Por cierto, el próximo capitulo sera... TIEMPO LEMON...! YAY...! *tos* pervertida *tos***

 **y lo se estan fuera de personaje, pero me gustan asi.**

 **De todas formas, ¿que les pareció? Eh?**

 **Por favor dejen revienws...!**

 **adios..!**


	3. A la espera de la cena

**Cuatro(+1) maneras de anunciar que estoy embarazada**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resumen:** Estados unidos acaba de descubrir que esta embarazada y quiere decírselo a cuatro personas en particular. Rusia, el padre del niño, Canadá, su hermano, Inglaterra su "madre" y Francia su "padre". Decir simplemente que estaba embarazada no es lo suyo. Ella tiene otras ideas...

 **Emparejamientos:** chica Estados unidos x Rusia, Francia x Inglaterra.

 **Advertencias:** cambio de genero estados unidos, lemon, yaoi, utilización de nombres humanos, malas palabras y una gran cantidad de ternura.

 **No soy dueño de nada y lo hago a mi beneficio propio y para compartir mis historias con los lectores.**

 **N/A:** aquí esta la actualización espero que disfruten.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus parpados revolotearon, abriéndose lentamente para revelar unos orbes de color purpura muy singulares.

Rusia se quedo mirando el techo, pensando en que ocurrió y el porque esta en esa posición. Después de unos segundos los recuerdos de lo ocurrido lo golpearon como un ladrillo, trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad.

Amelia esta embarazada.

 **Embarazada** _._

 _ **Amelia le daría un hijo.**_

 _Ya no estaría solo nunca mas._

 _Y eso era definitivo._

Recordó como el le había contado sus miedos sobre estar solo a Amelia, ella solo se rió de el y le prometio que mientras ella estuviera viva, el nunca estaría solo, el le creyó, pero no se olvido de las variantes, había muchas razones por las que el y Amelia se podrían separar, pero al parecer ella cumplió su promesa.

Y no lo defraudo, Amelia y este niño que venia en camino jamas lo dejarían solo, y si por algún motivo se llegasen a separar, el pelearía con puños, dientes y por supuesto una pipa, para volver con su familia, claro, ademas de destruir por completo a aquel que se atrevió a separarlos, no podía olvidar eso, se aseguraría que esa persona jamas volviera a ser nombrada.

Mirando la puerta de caoba frente a el, se limpio las lagrimas de felicidad y se levanto mirando con una nueva determinación la puerta frente a el.

 _Protegería con su vida a Amelia y a ese niño._

* * *

Amelia se encontraba en la tierra de los sueños...

en el sueño que tenia, ella era la heroína, nadie mas.

Por supuesto que este sueño era algo particular, en otros sueños que ella tendría estaría salvando a gente de edificios en llamas o de ataques de robots extraterrestres, incluso hubo uno en el que ella fue capaz de reunirse con los Avengers y luchar juntos contra el mal, pero este...

era diferente.

Ella no estaba salvando a personas, ni luchando con un robot gigante... solo estaba en un parque, vestida de civil, sin salvar a nadie, esto la confundió y decidió mirar alrededor para descubrir sobre que trata este sueño.

De repente escucho un llanto cerca del área de juegos, rápidamente se dirigió ahí para revisar quien lloraba.

No se esperaba la escena que encontró.

Ahí, en frente de ella, era un grupo de niños alrededor de 9 años rodeando a un pequeño niño de unos 6 años, uno de los niños mayores se comenzó a burlarse del mas pequeño.

"¡Miren.!, ¡esta llorando..! ¡el pequeño bebe esta llorando! !¡bebe! ¡eres un bebe! ¡estúpido bebe!"- dijo con voz desagradable, para luego estallar en un ataque de risa, la cual los otros siguieron.

Amelia sintió su sangre calentarse, ¡¿como se atreven esos niños a intimidar a otro mas pequeño?! ¡¿que se supone que les enseñan sus padres?!; frunciendo el ceño obscuramente se acerco hasta donde estaban, para ponerle fin a esto.

"¡¿que se supone que están haciendo?!"- grito a los mayores, de inmediato uno de ellos, el que le estaba gritando, reconoció; se volteo a ella y con un gesto grosero dijo;

"¡Métase en sus propios asuntos Señora!"

esto asombro inmensamente a Amelia, esperaba que cuando ella les preguntara los niños salieran corriendo, pero ese niño le acababa se sacar la cara.

Espera...

¡¿Señora?! ¡¿ese mocoso la acababa de llamar señora?!

Apretando los puños, su cara se ensombreció, y de ella comenzó a salir un aura purpura. Se agacho hasta la altura del mocoso, le mostro una dulce sonrisa que no encajaba con su aura y puso una de sus manos en su cabeza.

-"escúchame bien niño, sera mejor que tu y tus amigos larguen de aquí de una vez o si no..."- dijo dejando la frase colgando, lo suficientemente alto como para que los otros escucharan, apretando su agarre en la cabeza del mocoso, todo aun con la dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

El niño trago saliva, y casi se orina en sus pantalones, al igual que los otros que ya habían salido corriendo, al ver la posición en que se encontraba su compañero.

Soltando su agarre de la cabeza, el mocoso al fin pudo salir corriendo detrás de sus compañeros. dejando al pequeño niño, que no se había dado cuenta de Amelia, llorando.

"Por cierto mocoso! es SEÑORITA..! ¡¿ME OYES?!"- grito, luego se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a pequeño.

Notando que el niño seguía llorando sus ojos se suavizaron y una pequeña sonrisa llego a su rostro.

Acercándose al pequeño Amelia lo tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un abrazo reconfortante intentando calmarlo.

"shh.. tranquilo pequeño..."- dijo en un susurro consolable.

"esos niños malos ya no te harán nada de nuevo"- siguió consolando al niño.

Al cabo de unos minutos de palabras reconfortantes y mecidas suaves el niño paro de llorar, dejando solo salir uno que otro hipo.

"gracias mama..."- el pequeño dijo en un susurro suave.

"Mama...?"- repitió Amelia desconcertada, el pequeño al notar el desconsiento en su voz, soltó una pequeña risa infantil con su rostro aun enterrado en el pecho de Amelia.

"¡si!, ¡por que tu eres mi super mama!"- dijo por fin sacando su rostro de el pecho de Amelia mostrandole una dulce sonrisa, lo cual permitió que ella viera definidamente las facciones del niño.

Cabello rubio dorado como el de ella, piel pálida, ojos violetas, la nariz de vanya, y todas las demas facciones eran de ella.

tal parecido...

 _ponsabilidad_

¿acaso este niño...?

 _AmeriCares_

¿era...?

 _¡AMELIYA!_

Y todo se volvió obscuro.

* * *

Al entrar en la habitación, lo primero que Rusia noto fue a Amelia quien estaba acurrucada en la cama dormida sin cuidado del mundo.

Examinándola de cerca se dio cuenta de que Amelia estaba en ropa interior de encaje y una camiseta que tenia un logo de advertencia rodeado de chupetes, biberones, sonajeros y dentro decía "¡Bebe abordo!".

Sonriendo con diversión, se acerco hasta la cama sentándose a un lado de ella, examino con cuidado su hermoso rostro, notando que parecía mas brillante de lo habitual, llevo una de sus manos hasta sus rizos dorados y los acaricio con ternura.

"te prometo que siempre los protegeré... a ti y a nuestro hijo..."- susurro con dulzura.

Permaneció así unos minutos hasta que decidió que era hora de que Amelia se levantara y le diera la bienvenida, poniendo una mano en su hombro la sacudió suavemente llamando su nombre.

"Amelia... despierta... es hora de levantarse"- siguió sacudiendo un poco mas pero todavía con delicadeza, frunció el ceño extrañado, por lo general, Amelia ya estaría despierta a estas alturas.

Empezó a entrar un poco en pánico, en otra ocasión no lo hubiera entrado en pánico tan rápido, pero en esos momentos sus nervios estaban un poco al borde debido a la noticia, así que entro fácilmente en pánico.

"¡Amelia! ¡Amelia despierta! ¡por favor!"- siguió sacudiéndola, pero no paso nada.

"¡AMELIYA!"

* * *

Amelia dejo escapar un gemido. Diablos...! ¡¿quien grita tanto?! oh..! dulce sueño cuanto lo deseaba!

Espera...

Reconocía esa voz...

Vanya era ...

¡Ya había llegado y de seguro ya lo sabia!

Pero no quería levantarse...

Bueno, que mas da. Ya estaba despierta.

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, se encontró con la cara de un ruso preocupado.

"Vanya...?"- dijo lentamente, aun atontada por el sueño.

El ruso visiblemente se relajo ahora que Amelia había despertado, pero aun estaba preocupado, ¿por que le costo tanto despertarla?

"¿estas bien? ¿te duele algo? ¿necesitas algo?- pregunto rápidamente, dejando a Amelia un poco sorprendida e intentando absorber las preguntas.

"Que..? por supuesto que estoy bien ¿por que lo preguntas?"- dijo algo desconcertada por las preguntas del ruso.

El ruso ahora se sentía completamente aliviado, como si algún peso se le quitara de encima.

"es que tardo un poco mas de lo normal despertarte y... yo... como que entre en pánico por ti y por el bebe"- dijo un poco avergonzado de su comportamiento, Amelia solo parpadeo un par de veces, antes de soltar una risita.

"no tienes nada de que preocuparte, el medico me dijo que durante el primer trimestre dormiré mas de lo normal, ademas, también esta el hecho de que desperté en la madrugada con nauseas matutinas y no he comido nada en todo el dia"- dijo con tranquilidad

"oh... espera...¡¿no has comido nada?! ¡eso podría ser malo para el bebe Amelya!"- contesto un poco alarmado

"oh..! vamos..! no pasara nada, ademas no puedo retener nada, siempre y cuando tome los medicamentos que receto el medico estaré bien, el dijo que esto podría pasar de vez en cuando y que cuando se me antoje algo que de verdad quiera, comeré con normalidad"- el ruso se quedo tranquilo, pero en su mente, juro que tendría que investigar todo lo referente al embarazo para que Amelia fuera lo mas cómoda posible.

"vanya..."- llamo Amelia

"¿si?"- respondió Iván distraídamente, mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

"tengamos sexo"- declaro sin rodeos

"si... tengamos sex- es..espera..! ¡¿que?! ¡no podemos Amelia! ¡podría hacerle daño al bebe!"

"el medico dijo que podíamos hacerlo siempre y cuando no fuéramos tan bruscos"- dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

"¡Pero aun así-" - no pudo terminar, por que Amelia se le abalanzo encima callándolo con un beso, al principio comenzó normal, como cualquier beso inocente, hasta que Amelia abrió la boca para darle paso a la lengua de Iván la cual entro en la boca de Amelia recorriendo y explorando toda la cavidad.

Y así sus lenguas siguieron danzando durante unos minutos hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire, Amelia que estaba sentada en el regazo de Iván, enroscando los brazo en su cuello para luego acercarse hasta su oído y luego susurrarle;

"Hora de tu premio..."

Eso fue todo lo que faltaba para que Iván se pusiera en acción, recostado suavemente a amelía en la cama, colocándose encima de ella volvieron a retomar su acalorado beso, aprovechando la posición, amelía envolvió sus piernas en el torso de Iván, mientras que este, le acariciaba el muslo con una de sus manos.

Rompiendo de nuevo el beso por falta de oxigeno Iván se acerco de nuevo al rostro de Amelia.

"Gracias..."- dijo dándole un dulce beso corto en los labios. Amelia solo levanto una ceja en cuestionamiento, quedándose en silencio, para que Iván continuara lo que decía.

"Por que me has sacado de la soledad"- dejando un dulce beso en la frente de Amelia.

"por que me has dado una familia"- esta vez beso la cien de Amelia.

"y por ser mi sol"- acercándose hasta el lóbulo de la oreja para morderlo y chuparlo, haciendo que Amelia dejara escapar un siseo de excitación.

Terminando de chupar el lóbulo, dirigió su camino hasta el cuello de Amelia hacer lo mismo que hacia con el lóbulo, dejando detrás marcas de chupones y mordeduras haciéndola jadear de placer.

Levantándola ligeramente Iván logro colar las manos debajo de su camisa para quitársela, revelando su sujetador de encaje que hacia juego con su ropa interior.

Ahora que estaba en en ropa interior, Amelia decidió que era su turno de entrar en el juego.

Deslizando sus manos a través de los brazos del ruso, llegando hasta su cuello, para quitándole la bufanda con éxito, se traslado hasta el cuello y comenzó a chupar y mordisquear ligeramente haciendo al ruso gemir.

"eso no es justo подсолнечник*, sabes que mi cuello es tan sencible como ese mechon de cabello tuyo"- dijo el ruso ahogando un gemido. Amelia solo tarareo ligeramente mientras terminaba su trabajo en el cuello del ruso.

"¿no crees que ya es momento de que te quites la ropa?"- susuro al oido de Iván haciendolo estremeserse, siguiendo la orden, como buen amante que era, se deslizo fuera de su camiseta y sus zapatos quedandose solo en pantalones. Para luego ser atrapado en otro beso.

Amelia dirigio su mano hasta la ereccion del ruso, que estaba oculta detras del pantalon, para acariciarla, ganando un gemido de este. Siguiendo el ejemplo de amelia el ruso dirigio la mano derecha hasta uno de los pechos de amelia para acariciarlo, mientras que la otra la utilizaba para quitar el gancho del sujetador.

Separándose de Iván y tirándolo debajo de ella, Amelia se termina de arrancar el sujetador lanzándolo a alguna parte de la habitación, dejando sus pechos de copa C libres (¡si!).

Sus manos se dirigieron hasta el cinturón de los pantalones de Iván para quitarlo. Bajo los pantalones junto con el bóxer, dejando al descubierto la descomunal pene del ruso, se quedo impresionada, con todas la veces que la había visto, nunca se a acostumbrado al tamaño que tiene, y aun se pregunta como es que _eso_ cabe dentro de ella.

Sin perder tiempo, beso la punta del pene tiernamente, antes de comenzar a lamerlo, recorrió su lengua por toda la orilla del pene hasta llegar a la punta y meterlo dentro de su boca para comenzar a chupar, con su mano derecha bombeando la erección, mientras que su izquierda acariciaba los testículos.

Miro hacia arriba y vio con satisfacción el como Iván se retorcía y gemía de placer.

¡Diablos! ¡siempre quiso hacer que el hiciera eso!

En su mente estaba riendo locamente, pensando en contarle a Hungría y a japón el como había hecho a Rusia su uke (si señores, estados unidos es fujoshi y junto con japón y Hungría forman el trio yaoi)

terminando su trabajo con el pene de Rusia, Amelia le ordeno que se terminara de quitar los pantalones y el boxer.

Cuando lo hizo, ella de inmediato se abalanzo hasta el dejándolo debajo de ella, mientras ella estaba sentada en su estomago con sus manos agarrándole fuertemente las muñecas, bajo hasta la cara del ruso y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo abriéndole la boca para darle paso a su lengua.

Estaba tan concentrada en la danza que tenían sus lenguas, que bajo la guardia y el ruso aprovecho el momento para cambiar de posiciones.

"¡Mi turno!"- exclamo alegremente mientras tomaba ambas manos de Amelia con una sola de sus grandes manos y las puso por encima de su cabeza.

Con la mano libre tiro fuertemente de Nantucket (el mechón de pelo de estados unidos ) haciendo que Amelia dejara escapar un grito de placer por el repentino agarre. Rusia comenzó a jugar con Nantucket retorciéndolo y alisándolo entre sus dedos.

"¡Oh! ¡Dios! ¡Iván!"- exclamo Amelia en éxtasis

"¡Por favor! ¡Para o si no me voy a..!"- Rusia solo dio el ultimo tirón a Nantucket y lo soltó, dejando a Amelia jadeado por la falta de aire y toda sonrojada.

"подсолнечник sabes que no dejaria que te vinieras tan rapido"- dijo mientras le sonreia sensualmente.

" _uke Rusia, fue bueno mientras duro"_ \- pensó Amelia malhumorada y haciendo un puchero.

De inmediato llevo sus manos hasta los pechos de Amelia y comenzó a acariciarlos suavemente, no lo suficiente para causar dolor, mientras esta dejaba salir pequeños gemidos.

"sabes, he oído que las mujeres embarazadas tienen los pechos muy sensibles"- dijo mientras soltaba uno de los senos y se acercaba a el. Amelia solo lo miro con ojos desenfocados mientras jadeaba, debido a que aun no se recuperaba del tirón de Nantucket.

Abriendo la boca, el ruso comenzó a chupar duramente el pezón de Amelia la cual dejo salir un grito ahogado mientras arqueaba ligeramente la espalda.

"V...Va..Vanya.! ¡m...mi...mi vagina esta palpitando como loca! ¡en..entra en mi ya! "- exigió

El ruso, solo siguió su orden pues ya sentía también que su miembro estaba dolorosamente duro y exigía entrar en algo.

Retirando la ultima pieza de ropa que quedaba en Amelia, la tomo de las caderas haciendo que ella instintivamente abriera las piernas.

Introdujo su miembro cuidadosamente, recordando las palabras de Amelia mientras esta gemía de placer "el medico dijo que podíamos hacerlo siempre y cuando no fuéramos tan bruscos" y dejo que se acostumbrara unos segundos.

"ya puedes moverte"- dijo finalmente Amelia, la cual soltaba un suspiro, el ruso solo reafirmo su agarre en las caderas de Amelia y comenzó a embestirla suave y lento al principio, pero a medida que avanzaba, iban aumentando el ritmo, Amelia coloco sus brazos en los hombros de Iván para luego empujarse así misma sentada, para alcanzar la boca del ruso y sellarlos en un beso.

A medida que sus lenguas bailaban, Iván seguía embistiendo a Amelia en un ritmo acelerado, pero no brusco.

Jadeos y gemidos que venían de parte de ambos llenaron la habitación, en la cual hace bastante tiempo había aumentado la temperatura.

Iván embistió en lo mas profundo de Amelia, la cual tenia la cara en el cuello del ruso y sus uñas enterradas dolorosamente en su espalda, apretó sus muslos en las caderas del ruso, lo que los enterró aun mas profundo.

Iván fue el primero en llegarse, dentro de Amelia (ya estaba embarazada, así que no le vio el problema) se quedo dentro de ella esperando a que se viniera y cuando lo hizo dejo escapar un gemido erótico mientras se tiraba de espalda en la cama, ambos se separaron lentamente llenando la cama de semen y fluido vaginal, e Iván se dejo caer junto a ella y los tapo a ambos con la sabana, mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento. cuando lograron recuperar sus alientos, la habitacion habia quedado en completo silencio, hasta que Amelia lo rompio.

"ves..? te dije que no pasaría nada!"- dijo Amelia con satisfacción volteándose hacia el con una mirada picara.

"esta bien, tenias razón!"- Iván dijo algo perplejo y con la mirada perdida en el techo

"siempre la tengo"- recalco, mientras estiraba sus brazos y los envolvía en Iván, quien le respondió de la misma manera.

Y así ambos se quedaron dormidos...

a la espera de otro dia...

 _no! espera..! todavia no era de noche..! apenas eran las 2 pm..!_

¿Enserió?

 _si..._

Oh bueno...

Y así ambos se quedaron dormidos...

A la espera de la noche...

Y la cena, no hay que olvidar la cena.

 **Owari ~**

* * *

 **подсолнечник* Girasol, en ruso.**

 **LISTO...! ¡¿que les pareció?! díganme por favor! esta fue la primera vez que escribo lemon! ¿estuvo bueno? ¿malo? ¿fatal? ¿horripilante?**

 **Por favor dejen su opinión sobre la historia...!**

 **por cierto, decidí añadir PruCan, son tan lindos!**

 **y ademas de eso, estoy abierta a sugerencias futuras...!**

 **nos leemos en el próximo cap~**

 **Adiós~**


	4. ¡Arce! ¿Eh?

**Cuatro(+1) maneras de anunciar que estoy embarazada**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resumen:** Estados unidos acaba de descubrir que esta embarazada y quiere decírselo a cuatro personas en particular. Rusia, el padre del niño, Canadá, su hermano, Inglaterra su "madre" y Francia su "padre". Decir simplemente que estaba embarazada no es lo suyo. Ella tiene otras ideas...

 **Emparejamientos:** chica Estados unidos x Rusia, Francia x Inglaterra.

 **Advertencias:** cambio de genero Estados unidos, yaoi, utilización de nombres humanos, malas palabras y una gran cantidad de ternura.

 **No soy dueño de nada y lo hago a mi beneficio propio y para compartir mis historias con los lectores.**

 **N/A:** aquí esta la actualización espero que disfruten.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los cálidos rayos del sol de atardecer iluminaban ambas figuras tendidas en la cama, el reloj encima del buro marcaba las 5:38 pm, la figura mas pequeña se removió lentamente, intentando librarse de la maraña de sabanas que se habían formado, sacando sus piernas hacia un lado de la cama, cuando por fin pudo librarse de las sabanas.

Amelia se froto la cara con sus manos quitándose de encima la somnolencia, parpadeo un par de veces antes de soltar un bostezo, mirando alrededor sus ojos se clavaron en la figura mas grande que aún dormía en la cama.

'Vanya aun debe de estar cansado...' Pensó mientras tomaba nota de los círculos obscuros alrededor de los ojos de ruso, supuso que el jet lag y el enterarse de que sera padre combinado con un poco de sexo lo debió haberlo agotado, así que decidió dejarlo dormir.

Levantándose de la cama con un pequeño brinco, miro alrededor de la habitación en busca de algo para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo hasta que su mirada capto la camiseta de el ruso, colocándose la camiseta mas ropa interior limpia hizo su camino hasta la cocina, estaba completamente hambrienta y se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para retener lo que comiese. Pensando en que comer, la idea de las hamburguesas solo hizo que su estomago diera una vuelta completa, y con una mueca decidió que no serian la mejor idea. Pensó en todos los platillos de comida chatarra posibles, pero cuando lo hacia su estomago simplemente no cooperaba.

Con un suspiro cansado se rindió a su suerte y decidió comer un simple sándwich de jamón acompañado de un poco de yogur.

Mientras masticaba su sándwich comenzó a pensar en quien seria el siguiente en su lista, tal vez mama iggy? Nah que va, quería preservar su oído el mayor tiempo posible muchas gracias...

Umm... su padre? Tampoco era buena opción, estaría tan emocionado que de inmediato le iría con la noticia a iggy e iggy la mataría por "Atreverse a decirle a la rana primero que a el".

La mejor opción era mattie, su pequeño hermanito Canadá, quien estaba en estos momentos se encontraba en las montañas de Alberta, con su muy arrogante novio Prusia.

lo visitaría en un par de días, decidió mientras terminaba el sándwich junto al yogur, rápidamente se levanto de su silla y se dirigió al baño donde cepillo sus dientes, subiendo las escaleras con dirección a su habitación, al llegar allí no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura ante la vista que le regalo el ruso, el cual estaba acurrucado en una maraña de sabanas dando un buen espectáculo a la vista.

Y sin poder evitarlo, decidió entrar en la cama para hacerle compañía...

* * *

Las montañas de Alberta eran hermosas en esta época del año, una fina capa de nieve cubría los pinos que se encontraban alrededor de la casa de campo (donde Matthew la pasaba durante esta época), los tonos de verde se combinaban perfectamente con el blanco prístino de la nieve que parecía brillar bajo los tenues y cálidos rayos del sol, esto combinado junto al el hermoso cielo al cual el lago le hacia reflejo, la casa de campo y el ligero humo que salia de la chimenea de esta, creo una imagen digna de enmarcar.

Amelia quedo impresionada ante la hermosa sencillez que desprendía aquel paisa- ¡BAHG! ¡¿A quien engaño?! ¡la única belleza que Amelia admiraba era la de los tiernos y hermosos pancakes que se sentaban frente a ella! El delicioso olor que desprendían aquellas tortitas, su suave y esponjosa textura, el color ligeramente tostado y el jarabe de arce dorado que caía desde la cima de la torre de pancakes hasta el borde de su plato.

Mattie, quien estaba detrás de ella observo con diversión como Amelia miraba el plato frente a ella como si fuera el mismísimo cielo, no pudo evitar comparar la imagen a como Gilbert quien generalmente hacia lo mismo cuando le preparaba pancakes. Tomando una taza de café negro endulzado con jarabe de arce , se dirigió al otro lado de la mesa, sentándose frente de Amelia, quien estaba muy ocupada engullendo como cerda los pancakes.

"¿y bien Amy? ¿a que se debe tu visita sorpresa? eh."- pregunto con curiosidad fingida, Amelia generalmente hacia esto seguido, caer en su casa solo para que le preparara comida y cuando estaba satisfecha se marchaba.

"unfo alfo un efirgefe"- respondió nuestra heroína con la boca repleta de pancakes. Mattie solo levanto la ceja un poco.

"Amy, ¿cuantas veces se te a dicho que no hables con la boca llena?"- Reprendió suavemente, antes de pasarle un vaso de agua a la estadounidense la cual lo recibió con gusto bebiéndolo con avidez.

Colocando el vaso en mesa soltando un suspiro, aparto el plato vació hacia un lado y miro a su hermano directamente a los ojos.

"tengo algo que decirte, pero antes de eso...tengo que hacerte una pregunta"- dijo tranquila, lo cual sorprendió a Matthew, esta tranquilidad repentina no le da buena espina que digamos.

"Claro...¿que quieres saber...eh?"- respondió con algo de cautela, con Amelia nunca se sabe y siempre hay que estar precavido. Algo insegura, Amelia dirigió su mirada directamente a los ojos de su hermano y una repentina confianza se hizo cargo de ella y tomando aire le pregunto.

"¿De verdad me consideras tu hermana?"

La rareza la aquella pregunta dejo en shock a Matthew, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Amelia continuo hablando.

"Se sincero conmigo Matthew"- Uh oh...dejo de lado los apodos, esto es algo serio; fue todo lo que pudo pensar el canadiense- "No he sido la mejor hermana del mundo, te he ignorado tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta, y a pesar de todo, aquí sigues"

Los ojos de Amelia comenzaron se llenaron de lagrimas retenidas y sus labios temblaron, con una respiración profunda continuo

"Me consuelas cuando estoy triste e incluso me das pancakes cuando llego sin avisar...Eres el mejor hermano que he podido desear, ahora quiero saber... ¿He sido la hermana que siempre quisiste? Contesta con sinceridad por favor, se que he sido una horrible hermana y quiero ver si esta mala hermana puede mejorar un poco."

Luego de tan largo monólogo, Amelia se quedo sin aliento, con un suspiro y aun con lagrimas retenidas miro de nuevo a Matthew, quien estaba intentando asimilar lo ocurrido.

El pobre Mattie estaba en una perdida de palabras, sin embargo, luego de entender lo ocurrido, supo inmediatamente que decir. Con una mirada firme y sincera, sus ojos violetas se reunieron con los azules de Amelia, los cuales brillaban por las lagrimas.

"Amelia... a pesar de todos tus defectos... Escúchame bien, siempre... _ **siempre,**_ Seras mi hermana, No importa cuan ruidosa o irresponsable seas, eres mi hermana... _mi gemela!_ _ **Mi otra mitad**_ _! ¡_ Jamas! Óyeme.. ¡Jamas Vuelvas a dudar de mi amor por ti!"- Exclamo tomando sus manos y apretándolas fuertemente, vio como las lagrimas bajaban como ríos por las mejillas de su querida hermana.

"Y si quieres mejorar tu trato hacia mi, adelante, pero que te quede claro que yo siempre he tenido a la mejor hermana del mundo, y esa eres tu Amelia... Mi heroína"- continuo mientras sonreía suavemente y se levantaba de la silla para acercarse a su hermana y rodearla entres sus brazos.

Amelia solo podía seguir sollozando mientras le devolvía el abrazo a Mattie, conmovida por las palabras de su hermano, quien le murmuraba suavemente palabras de consuelo mientras frotaba su espalda.

Ambos estaban tan absortos en su mundo, que no escucharon la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse con un click. Pasos se acercaron hasta la cocina cuando repentinamente la puerta fue abierta por un sonoro ¡BAM!

"¡BOOM BABY! ¡EL IMPRESIONANTE YO A LLEGADO KESESESESE!"- grito cierto albino mientras hacia una pose 'impresionante' siquiera notando la atmósfera de la habitación.

"¡Birdie!, ¡¿notaste mi nueva e impresionante frase?! ¡¿Verdad que es impresionante?! La oí de este tipo de la TV que es impresionante, pero no tanto como yo, ¡sabes que nadie se puede igualar con el impresionante yo cuando se trata de lo impresionante! Kesesesese!"- Continuo nuestro albino arrogante, muy orgulloso de si mismo, mientras el pequeño Gilbird piaba, totalmente de acuerdo con su amo.

Amelia y Matthew miraron a Gilbert unos segundos antes de soltar suspiros gemelos. (N/A:¿enserió?-.-)

"Definitivamente no tienes remedio...Dime Mattie, ¿como lo soportas?"- Dijo Amelia mientras miraba inexpresiva a Prusia.

"A veces me lo pregunto a mi mismo...eh."- Contesto mientras miraba a su novio, quien parecía estar atrapado en su propio mundo, con Gilbird volando a su alrededor.

* * *

Cuando Gilbert finalmente se había ido a quien-sabe-donde ¿? (¡El impresionante yo tiene que expandir su grandeza en el mundo..kesesese!) Amelia finalmente recordó la verdadera razón de su visita. Recostada en la sala de estar mientras Mattie preparaba el almuerzo, busco su bolsa y de ella saco una caja de regalo de tamaño mediano. Lo miro fijamente un rato, hasta que la voz de Mattie la sobresalto.

"¿que es eso?"- pregunto algo curioso mientras secaba sus manos recién lavadas con una toalla.

"um... ah... bueno.. veras.. es un regalo"- respondió nerviosamente.

"¿un regalo? ¿y se puede saber para quien es?"- ok, ahora si que Amelia había captado por completo su curiosidad.

"Amm...Es para ti.."- dijo tendiéndole la caja al curioso canadiense.

"¿para mi? eh. Bueno gracias"- sonrió suavemente antes de tomar la caja de las manos de su hermana.

Analizo la caja con un poco de detalle, era bastante simple la verdad, la caja era de un color blanco mientras la cinta que la rodeaba era de color rojo y tenia un pequeño adorno de hoja de arce en el centro.

Su mirada se poso de nuevo en Amelia, quien lucia un poco nerviosa.

"Anda, ¡ábrela!"- exclamo Amelia luego de un rato de solo mirar.

Siguiendo el consejo (orden) de su hermana quito la tapa de la caja, para encontrarse con papel de seda rosa y azul tapando el dichoso regalo, aparto un poco el papel hasta llegar al objeto y lo saco rápidamente, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que aquel objeto era una camiseta roja, la cual aún seguía doblada.

"estírala"- sugirió (ordeno) Amelia.

Un poco nervioso por las repentinas exigencias de su hermana, rápidamente la estiro para poderla ver mejor, no esperaba encontrarse con un escrito que decía '¡Super Tío!' Con letras al estilo Mario Bross y con una imagen de un Mario bebe siendo cargado por Luigi al mas estilo ¡Éxito!

"Amy...¿por que...?"- pero la pregunta quedo colgando cuando se dio cuenta del significado de una de las palabras grabadas en esa camiseta.

'Tío...'

'Un tío es cuando tu hermana o hermano tiene un...'

"Amy... No me digas que tu e Iván están..."

Amelia solo pudo asentir ya sabiendo a lo que se refería.

Matthew miro a su hermana con la boca abierta completamente asombrado.

Saliendo de su estupor, de inmediato se abalanzo a su hermana en un abrazo aplastante (con cuidado, claro esta)

"Felicidades..felicidades...felicidades.."- murmuro seguidamente al oído de Amelia quien ya estaba devolviendo el abrazo y una sonrisa gigante en su rostro.

* * *

 **Y... Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy señoras y señores... siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, ciertas cosas pasaron, y bueno, espero estar mas tiempo libre para seguir con esta historia. Solo faltan Mama brit y Papa fracy , el siguiente sera mama, papa sera el ultimo en enterarse. Eso es todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y cualquier consejo o duda que tengan déjenlo en los reviews, hasta la próxima! bye bye!**


End file.
